


A Tryst At The Chapel

by FanficsbyVe



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficsbyVe/pseuds/FanficsbyVe
Summary: The Hunter and Arianna forget the horrors outside together. One-shot.





	A Tryst At The Chapel

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for Count Grishnackh, who wanted some smut of his/her Hunter and Arianna. So here's to you. Hope you enjoy it. :)

What if one could no longer wake up from a nightmare?

The Hunter was slowly starting to feel like that was becoming reality to him. Here he was, witnessing a world that he’d only read of in novels. Trapped in a mysterious city in the backwater of the Western continent, where man turned to monsters and insanity reigned. 

He’d come here to cure himself, going off a rumor that in this neck of the woods, there was a cure for typhoid fever. Something that even his beautiful, developed homeland didn’t have. It was only a rumor, but seeing how his family’s doctor told him he had less than a few months to live, he had been willing to take the risk, if only because he still had so much to live for.

There was a bountiful future waiting for him back home. He was the youngest son of nobles, ones who dealt in art on the side and had managed not just to maintain but expand their fortune during these changing times. His status within the family gave him none of the responsibilities but all of the privileges, yet even so he’d been imparted with a strong work ethic as well. He had great plans to set up a profitable business of his own dealing in antiques, to enjoy an opulent lifestyle he himself could afford and hopefully find love along the way. For that, he needed to live longer than a few months and he was willing to pay whatever price needed to achieve that.

It was here, wandering through the infested streets of Yharnam, that he fully understood the cost. He had been cured true enough. All it took was a simply transfusion of strange blood and the fever fled from his body never to return. Yet nothing was for nothing. In order to pay for the blood, they accepted neither gold nor riches. Instead, they asked him, to simply “hunt some beasts”.

He had agreed to that as well, both because he was grateful and because he didn’t have any choice. After all, how hard was it to simply “hunt beasts”? He’d hunted most of his life with his relatives and knew how to use a pistol. Surely he could take out some vermin. At least, that was what he thought…

At this point, he was wondering how he remained sane. Between constantly slipping into this world of eldritch horrors and the surreal dimension that was the Hunter’s Dream. Between a world inhabited by horrors that never slept and a dreamlike state, inhabited by a strange old man and a slavish living doll. It was torment that never seemed to end and at this point, all he could do was pray that he’d live to see the sunrise again. 

There was only one spot of hope in this forsaken town. One flicker of light in this night that never seemed to end. That would be inside the Oedon Chapel, where he’d managed to round up several survivors of this dreadful scourge. The place felt like a save haven to him, a reprieve from the terrors outside. And of all the people inside, there was one person in it he liked in particular. 

Even now, he could already spy Arianna as he entered the refuge. She was a hard woman to miss, with her golden blond hair and tall, slender stature dressed in scarlet. An appropriate color considering her profession, perhaps, but it mattered little to him.

To him, Arianna was not just any kind of whore and he wasn’t entirely certain whether selling your blood truly counted as prostitution the way he knew it. She didn’t seem desperate or exploited and carried herself with a quiet dignity, unjudgmental of others yet uncaring of their opinion of her. There was a certain pride in her that he couldn’t help but admire and it drew him to her.

It wasn’t just her personality that was enticing either. By now, he had long figured out she wasn’t just what she claimed to be and just why the Adella the Blood Saint, also hiding here, despised her so. She was a descendent of the Cainhurst family, a noble clan with a blood-soaked and shady past. Yet even though she had long renounced her connection to them long ago, she still held the demeanor of a noblewoman as well as the education and the intelligence.

As such, he liked talking to her whenever he returned to this little sanctuary. He enjoyed her frankness and sharp wit. The immense knowledge she had of Yharnam and its history. The way she could regale him with tales of this part of the world and the cities beyond. Of course, it also helped that she was easy on the eyes to boot. 

When she saw him, she smiled and her sweet voice made him feel warm inside. “Ah, you have returned. What is it. Do you need more blood?”

He shook his head, though he appreciated the offer. Whatever it was about the Cainhurst family, their blood was potent and it had helped him greatly to stay alive. Yet something about the way Adella acted when he was around the former noblewoman unsettled him and even now, he swore the Blood Saint was spying on them as they talked. This had caused him to refrain from accepting any more of Arianna’s blood and as it was, he hadn’t come here for that in the first place either.

“No, I just want to rest a bit. And enjoy your company. The night and hunt are long, milady, and even a hunter needs to relieve his burdens.”

That remark made her smile and she padded the ground beside her. “Well, come sit with me then. Let us forget the fearful things outside for a while.”

He obeyed her request without hesitation. He made himself comfortable on the floor of the Chapel and soon, they two of them were engaged in conversation once more. He paid no mind to the jealous glares Adella gave them as he focused his attention on her as she spoke, enraptured in the tales she told.

This time, she told him a little about the “knights” of the Cainhurst household. Unlike most nobility on the continent he was from, the knights of this noble family were not those of royal blood who received the title as a mark of honor. Instead, it was a mockery, merely bestowed on servants, the lowest caste of the family, as the nobles threw them out to deal with the beasts springing from the forbidden blood.

Even so, as dangerous as the position was, it was not entirely without merit. While most died as canon fodder, some truly rose across the ranks to become legends in and of themselves. About some, like Hiram the Decimator and Erzsébet the Blood-Addled, tales of heroism were told until the very last day of the family and even managed to marry into the higher castes on their fame alone.

He, in turn, told her about the knights in his country as well when she asked. How they were usually nobles and how not all of them were warriors. How they were supposed to live by a code of honor and went through a long process to gain their title, usually already starting when they were children. She listened with genuine interest, clearly enjoying hearing about the world outside Yharnam.

“Your country sounds so very different from mine. And you speak of it with great fondness.”

He chuckled a little. “Well, I am rather biased, but yes. I am proud of my homeland and its history and people. I just hope I can see it again once the hunt is over.”

She smiled at that, her voice teasing as she replied. “Is there anyone waiting for you at home? A wife, fiancé or lover? A maiden fair and pure of heart?”

Her remark made him laugh as well. “Not yet. It’s true that I will likely marry eventually, but I’m a busy man. I’d rather not have a wife before I’m fully capable of providing for her as well as having the time to be a proper husband.”

Arianna giggled at that. “My, aren’t we ever so noble.”

He simply shrugged, not taking her words personally. Perhaps he was a little different, a little idealistic, but he held true to his beliefs. He was a man who understood his privileges and was careful not to waste them. Whether it be in business, life or love. Still, his declaration seemed to make her curious.

“Even so, have you ever loved before? Or made love, at least? Men such as yourself are rarely unspoiled.”

This time, he went red. Where he was from, sexual matters were hardly openly talked about. Still, Arianna was a prostitute, so he supposed she wasn’t nearly as shy about where life come from as he was. She must have seen things far more salacious than he could ever imagine and as such, he decided he was comfortable enough talking about it to her, albeit with his own reservations. 

“I have. A few times. Brief flings with daughters of others of other nobles or the nouveau riche. But I don’t kiss and tell. It is hardly respectful to those women.”

She almost smirked at that and suddenly, she leaned in close. “Would you do the same for me?”

Those words, spoken so innocently, had him jolt. He looked her over, from her head to her toes, and found himself blushing. Was she saying what he thought she was?

He smiled despite his awkwardness. “Miss Arianna, are you attempting to seduce me?”

She looked back at him, letting out a chuckle but sounding utterly serious. “What if I am?”

It was at that moment that the Hunter’s smile faded. He blinked as her words slowly got through to him and once it hit him, he could practically feel his mind break. He shook his head fervently, taking a step back.

“Oh no, I need no such thing from you. You have already adequately thanked me by giving me your blood. I would need no such way for you to indicate your gratitude. It would…not be right.”

He meant every word of it, even if he had to admit he was drinking in the sight even now. He had nothing against casual pleasure and had she been another kind of woman in another kind of circumstance, he would have jumped at the offer. Now, however, he wasn’t certain if she was truly willing and he was not the kind of man to believe everything he was told. 

He has shared his bed with other women before, though never with a prostitute. He knew enough about them to understand that these were usually poor women from terrible backgrounds, who often had no other choice but to sell themselves. He couldn’t help but feel sleeping with such women was exploitive and had therefore refrained from it, never buying the stories of the men in his circles that he was doing them a favor. 

Arianna, however, didn’t seem particularly relieved or grateful towards his response. “Your sense of honor is admirable, Hunter. But I am not offering out of a sense of gratitude. A person can make love for other reasons than duty or procreation. I live a rather lonely life and it has been a while since I’ve enjoyed good companionship. Much less one that’s clean, witty and especially handsome…”

That remark made him blush and chuckle all at the same time. Still, that remark was enough for him to readjust his previous position. He was tiring of the horror and despair outside. If he could have a small recess from it all, with another person who genuine appreciated his company, then he was all too happy to.

Still, one question remained. “Then, I would gladly accept your proposal. Provided you do know a…proper place to conduct such matters.”

Again, she laughed, but he wasn’t kidding there. He was not a particularly shy person, but the idea of having intercourse right here in the Chapel, in front of all the other dwellers, wasn’t one that got him in the mood. Even if he felt the gods of these place were closer to devils in his mind, a church was hardly conductive. The again, neither were the beast-infested streets outside…

Arianna, however, seemed to have prepared for it. She rose and took his hand. His heart started to thump at its pleasant warmth and meekly followed her, an almost forgotten sense of excitement in his belly. 

Soon, they found themselves in the small library section to the entrance of the Chapel. He watched her fingers slip past the rows of books, only to clasp onto a large copy bound in red leather. A ‘click’ was heard and suddenly, a rumbling behind him. He turned around to literally find one of the walls opening up, revealing a space behind it. 

The Hunter stood for a moment, baffled, only to quickly follow Arianna inside. His astonishment, however, only grew when he found what looked like a neatly kept room inside, complete with furniture, food storage and a chest. He looked at the woman in astonishment and she smiled.

“I found this a while ago. It seems to be a panic room of sorts, perhaps for a cleric that served here at some point. It’s still in good shape and currently unused. More romantic than that can’t be found around here.”

Her flippant attitude made him laugh, but any sense of humor quickly faded as his mind turned elsewhere and he nodded. “It’s good enough for me.”

Obviously, that was what she wanted to hear. An almost impish smirk came across her face, but he didn’t get to think about it for very long. Arianna clearly didn’t want to waste any time and leaned in. Within seconds, he found her arms around him and her tongue in his mouth, exploring it greedily. It battled with his, passionate and fierce and he couldn’t help but comply. 

On instinct, his fingers started to trail across her body. He reveled in her curves, reaching for the edges of her clothes. She was only happy to help him along, urging him to aid her in shrugging out of her dress, meanwhile impatiently pulling at his coat, shirt and pants. 

As they did, he didn’t hesitate to steal a look at her naked form. He certainly didn’t find himself disappointed. She was a beautiful woman, slender with small breasts and narrow hips, giving her an almost ethereal quality. It gave her an almost fay-like quality and, after being alone for so long, he found himself mesmerized by the sight alone.

Arianna definitely seemed flattered by the appreciation. Her naked body was now pressed up against his, warm and inviting. His eyes were drawn to her chest, pert with succulent pink nipples, just begging to give them attention. 

The Hunter needed absolutely no more encouragement, allowing himself to be led by his desires. He nuzzled against her breasts, pressing gently kisses on the soft flesh, cupping them with his hands. He stroked that which he couldn’t lavish attention on with his mouth, stroking and kneading her chest, playing with her nipples.

Arianna didn’t move an inch, moaning excitedly. She moved her hands to his shoulders, her grip increasing as his mouth closed around one of the pink nubs. She gasped and kept her back arched as he moved to her other nipple, repeating the same motions.

He could only smile as he felt her legs tremble. Already, he could feel himself hardening, but he decided not to go for it right away. He wanted to take his time. He wanted her to enjoy this as much as he did. 

His fingers slid down her body, lazily trailing down her flat stomach to below her waist. They lingered there for a moment, tickling the skin, before snaking towards her womanhood. He gently touched the lower lips, tentatively at first before gradually stroking her. 

Soft sighs started to escape her mouth and he smirked against her skin. Her noises only egged him on, but just as he was about to part her lower lips to play with the little bud underneath, she pulled back from him. A spurt of frustration went through him and just as he was about to ask what she was doing, she simply got to her knees and he found himself unable to speak.

His manhood practically twitched as she took it into her mouth. The heat was enough to make the muscles in his legs jerk, but he managed enough coherence to dig his fingers into her hair in an effort to keep her close. Though to be fair, Arianna didn’t seem like she was going anywhere.

For the next couple of moments, he could only watch in intense fascination as she ran her tongue all the way across the length, her hands kneading his thighs. She repeated the motion several more times, torturously languid, never taking her eyes off his. Every now and then, she would lap at the head, nipping at the foreskin as she applied pressure to the shaft.

The Hunter let out a loud moan when she put one of his balls into her mouth. He started breathing hard when she mercilessly stroked him at the same time. She used her tongue to move them all around. Her lips were completely enveloping his entire sack, up to the base of his member and soon, he lost the ability to think. 

A soft whine left his mouth when she pulled back, only to lick the shaft. Shivers ran down his spine as she worked her way up from the underside of his manhood, only to wrap her lips around the crown. Arianna started to take him in with small, gentle sucking motions, each inch driving him deeper into her mouth. It took him all his might not to start thrusting against her and when her hand cupped his balls, squeezing them softly, he practically had to clamp his jaws together not to scream.

He'd never experienced anything like this with precious partners and the adrenaline caused by the night filled with beast hunting only enhanced the immense sensations. Right now, he was in heaven and for a moment, all his problems seemed forgotten. All he wanted right now was to be enveloped in the heat of her mouth and experience the kind of high he’d gone without for so long. 

He doubted he’d last very long either. By now, he was already bucking his hips and he could feel his muscles twitch as pleasure started to pulse through his body. He could already feel himself emitting some precum, practically groaning as his lover swallowed it without pausing. If she kept going like that, he was going to come apart then and there.

That thought made him still for a moment. As good as all of it felt, he didn’t like that thought. Especially not since his beautiful, capable partner wouldn’t get anything out of the deal. 

That wouldn’t do. It wouldn’t do at all. 

Without thinking, he reached down and eased her away. She looked up at him in confusion, but when she opened her mouth to ask questions, he simply leaned down, sealed his lips over hers and carried her over to the bed. A small chuckle was his response and she didn’t protest at all at his actions, happily hanging onto him while wrapping her legs around his waist.

Once the both of them tumbled upon the sheets, kissing and tickling, she was swift to make her desires known. She squirmed out from underneath him, flipping over to all fours. She looked back at him with a wicked smile, playfully wiggling her rear, almost as if she was daring him to go for it. 

The Hunter had no intention to back out, but not right away. He had no objection to rough intercourse, but as of now, she looked too composed for his taste. As he gently ran a finger over her offered slit, he found it far too dry to his liking. He wasn’t going to settle for that. If he was going to take her, he wanted her wet and howling. 

So, without wasting any time, he grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him. She let out a surprised sound, only to gulp as he buried his face between her legs, darted out his tongue and started to lap at her opening. She jerked a little, but he held firm and didn’t waste any time building up a steady rhythm, reveling in her taste as he pleasured her with his mouth. 

Arianna tried to bite back another surprised gasp, but she didn’t manage to keep quiet for long. Soon, sweet soft moans met his ears and he could feel how her entire body relaxed. She started to carefully press against him, taking deep, labored breaths, spreading her legs wider to give him proper access. 

He only gladly made use of it, sliding his tongue between her lower lips and pressing it into her opening. She practically mewled as he did, gasping and writhing, gyrating against his lips. This turned into open wails as he found her clit and started to stroke it at the same time and he practically smirked against her womanhood as he felt her walls pulsate around him. 

When he replaced his tongue with his fingers, instead licking the bud while thrusting his digits into her, she was actually cursing him. Enough so that he briefly paused, wondering if he was hurting her, only for her to press them even deeper into her. He happily obliged, only to find that rough inner patch inside every woman and stroking it insistently.

Another surge of pleasure shook her entire frame and had her knees buckle. She gasped for breath, viciously glaring down at him with red cheeks as he continued to lewdly assail her womanhood with his tongue and fingers. It only made him laugh as he calmly looked at her, making her gnash her teeth as he kept rubbing that inner spot.

By now, she was so wet her fluids were pouring into his hand and her entire body was flushed and tensed. If she was even acting before, she definitely wasn’t now and the sounds she were making were like a sweet symphony to him. She was ready for him and he didn’t want to waste a second longer. 

Without ado, he got behind her on the bed. Gently placing one hand on her hips, he used the other to take hold of his manhood and guide it into her entrance. He pressed it against her, now slowly slid it inside, taking his time to go in as gently as he could. 

A throaty, excited moan was his response. Her body accepted him easily, eager and willing, and he took a moment to savor the way she felt around his member. She felt warm, alive and welcome, a world away from the cold, hostile world of death outside. It was irresistible and once he was certain she had become accustomed to him, he started to move. 

His first movements were slow, as he carefully tested the water to see whether his lover was comfortable. He pulled back a fraction of an inch, before pushing back in, listening for any signs of pain or other distress. Arianna, however, simply let out some soft moans and he could soon feel her moving back against him, clearly well at ease with him buried deep within her. 

“Please…”

That single plea was what made him let go of his caution. Both his hands gripped her hips now and he moved out all the way only to plunge back in. This time, she screamed, but he didn’t give her any time to recover as he repeated the action, over and over, losing himself in the sensation of her heat.

She felt amazing. Everything about her was amazing. How long had it been since he’d last enjoyed himself with a woman like this? It felt far too long ago now and he couldn’t help but feel enveloped by every touch and sigh. 

Arianna seemed to enjoy herself just as much. She was slick and hot, frantically pushing back against him to draw him deeper. A series of incoherent sounds spilled from her mouth and her entire body seemed on edge, just as desperate for some kind of bliss as he was. He definitely didn’t plan to disappoint her. 

He leaned down to kiss her back, never letting up on his attention. His hands roamed everywhere as he continued to take her. He was exploring every inch of her, finding the parts that were more sensitive, delighting in every involuntary sound he could elicit from her. He didn’t just want to make this memorable for him. He wanted to see her come apart as well. 

Clearly, she was aiming for that as well. He could sense how fluids were leaking out over his crotch, her inner muscles clamping around him with each movement. Her body was gleaming with sweat and he swore he could see her toes curl. He smiled at the sight, leaning forward to caress her breasts. A particularly embarrassing whine left her throat and she turned away to hide her face in a pillow. 

Almost immediately, however, he reached over and tried to pull it away from her, again thrusting in to the hilt. Arianna shuddered and he took advantage of her distraction to gently push her onto her belly. He pressed up against her, his breath tickled her neck and as he kissed it. 

She gasped for a moment, but any attempt to salvage herself was gone as he grabbed her hands and pinned them again. She wailed as she felt him force himself in all the way to the hilt, helped along by her slickness. He then nearly pulled out, only to push all the way in again, filling her completely. 

By now, he could see how her face flushed red. Still, she was smiling, egging him on under her breath. This time, he pushed in agonizingly slowly as if he wanted her to feel every inch of him. Her fingers dug into her sheets as she let out an involuntary low moan. Her insides were throbbing, working their way towards that release. All of her body was tuned in to his as he buried himself deep inside her, displaying an urge that went beyond mere gratification. 

Another embarrassing mewl escaped her lips as he slipped both hands down to play with her nipples. He pressed his lips on her neck and cheek, teeth grazing past the skin. Under her breath, he heard her murmur encouragement, telling him that she’d kill him herself if he dared to stop and it only served to make him go harder. 

Suddenly, a hand that had been on her breast had returned to the kernel between her legs and she cursed. She moved against him willingly now, desperately, her mind taken over by the need for completion. At the same time, his finger pressed into her clit and with a last rough push all the way inside, she couldn’t take any more. 

This time, every muscle in her body gave out as her peak swallowed her whole. She quivered all over, as pure bliss rushed through her veins and took all her senses from her. Her sudden release triggered his own and before he could even begin to think, he emptied himself deep inside her, the sudden rush of pleasure muting all his senses.

His orgasm was long and drawn out, rendering him completely oblivious to anything around him but what he was currently experiencing. It felt exquisite, a perfect release of all the tension, followed by an immense intimacy and warmth. It was everything he hoped for and more and he happily rode the wave of it until completion. 

It seemed to take ages before he came to enough to realize he was still lying on top of Arianna. Understanding that this might not be entirely comfortable for her, he quickly rolled off her, pulling out as he did so . He gently caressed her back, blushing as he did. 

“S-sorry about that…”

Arianna turned her head towards him, only to chuckle as she rolled over to face him. “You’re not _that_ heavy.”

He somehow managed to redden yet another shade. Still, he recovered quickly enough, instead crawling over to her. She only happily took him in her arms and he quietly enjoyed the feeling of her breasts pressing against his chest. 

His lover didn’t seem particularly interested in saying anything and he decided he was fine with that silence. There was a strange kind of contented peace between them right now, lost in their own world severed from the bloody Yharnam. He wasn’t yet ready to let that go and face the world outside again. 

So instead, he focused on her presence. On the warmth and relaxation she had to offer. He ran his hands through her long blond hair and allowed his mind to wander.

How did she get here, he wondered, living this kind of life? She had told him little snippets of her history, but there was still a lot left to the imagination. How come she had left the Cainhurst family, yet had found herself living the life of a prostitute? 

In fact, why had she not left Yharnam entirely? The city was dying or already dead and not worth staying in. Surely, with her intelligence and charm, she could find some way to make a life for herself outside of the city’s walls.

Part of him was dying to ask her, to learn more about her. Still, he thought better of it. This was not the moment. Besides, he still had hunting to do and there would still be time to talk at sunrise, should he live…

He moved a little to get more comfortable, only for her to languidly squirm against him. The sudden heat and friction flung him right back from his thoughts and he hissed. It was with some annoyance that he realized he was getting hard again and he tried his best to move a little so she wouldn’t notice.

Arianna, however, was quicker than he was. She grinned at his predicament, but before he could even muster an apology, she responded. He bit back a moan as she suddenly gripped his manhood, leaning in close as she seductively whispered in his ear. 

“How about an encore?”

His eyes went wide at her bold suggestion, but he couldn’t fight the smile that was soon coming to his lips. He nodded before he realized it and he found her perking up. She crawled over to him and kissed him, but as he was about to sit up, he found himself pushed back against the bed, smirking deviously.

“Let me take care of this.”

He wanted to talk again, but a soft hand over his mouth stopped him. He felt how his lover curled up against him, lapping at his neck. Then she rose up and he gulped as she suddenly swung a leg over his body and straddled him. 

His body stiffened in anticipation, but Arianna didn’t seem in as much of a hurry as he was. Instead, she rubbed her body against his, teasing him. She faced him, making certain his eyes were on her, and he could only lie there helplessly as she decided to have her fun. 

He watched, looking up at her as she slowly started to move. He bit back a groan as she slid her body down his, before running her hands over her own naked form. He could only stare at her enraptured as she ran her fingers over the curve of her breasts, down her ribcage to her hips. His mouth practically fell open as she parted her lower lips, giving him a proper look at her moist opening as she continued her slow, meticulous movements. It was almost like dancing and it was definitely hypnotic to watch. 

He practically jerked when she rubbed her slit over his erect member, coating it with her fluids. His hips bucked off his own volition and he could only growl when she moved away ever so slightly to deny him. A hand reached back to cup his balls once more and his fingers grabbed the sheets as he cursed under his breath.

Almost immediately, she squeezed him softly. She was gently enough, but it made him reel. Again, he tried to move against him, but she still didn’t let him. The Hunter could only groan as she still moved against him, rubbing his hardness with her thighs and making it even stiffer. 

It was both exciting and agonizing to be held at bay like this. By now, he was sensitive to the touch and his heart was pounding. He wanted nothing more than to touch her, be inside her again and the way he felt now, he swore he could come undone from just watching her. Instead, he went for the smarter thing. He decided to admit defeat.

“Mercy…”

Apparently, that was exactly what she wanted to her. Arianna leaned down again, amused, and he jerked when she kissed his neck. Then, however, she leaned back again and winked. 

“Only for you…”

With those words, she took hold of his hands and guided them to her hips. He squeezed them softly and with his guidance, she positioned herself over his manhood. She whimpered softly as he gently moved her onto his erection, allowing him to slip back inside of her. 

He held still to enjoy the moment, reaching up to cup her face and run his hands through her hair again. She was gorgeous, the way she was connected to him and with clear anticipation sensible in her muscles. Right now, she was the most beautiful woman in the world to him and he couldn’t wait for them to share pleasure again.

She didn’t make him wait for very long. Soon, she twisted her hips and started to move up and down ever so slowly. A soft grunt escaped him and he simply lay back, comfortable to let her decide the rhythm for a while. 

Arianna, however, was not a patient woman. Once she got a good understanding of what he could handle, she became a little bolder. She forced him in deeper and her movements became more frantic. Her thrusts became deeper, her hips swung more wildly and soon all intelligent thought was gone from his mind.

He simply stared up at this beautiful woman, who was making love to him like it was his last night on earth. Perhaps it was, but at least he would go without regrets. Especially if the last thing he could recall was Arianna’s face, twisted in pleasure. 

A particularly hard thrust made his legs jolt and by now, he couldn’t bear to simply lay back. He slammed up against her, drawing a lewd shriek from her, and started to move in synch. Her inner muscles clasped tightly around him and it only egged him on to go even harder.

It was truly exhilarating to lie here and contribute, yet mostly being at her mercy. She wasn’t a prudish lover and the view as she worked herself over him was exquisite. Her skin gleamed in the faded light, her breasts moving with every bounce and her hair fell over her contented face. Her nails dug into his chest and his fingers dug into her hips. He practically snarled now as he continued to buck against her, causing her to clench around him harshly as their rhythm now felt like the most natural thing in the world. 

Then and there, he already knew he wasn’t going to last long. Their previous encounter had left him raw and oversensitive, ready to fall apart at only the smallest sensations. He wanted nothing more than to reach that high again and with his lover clutching him like that, it was only a matter of minutes. Thankfully, Arianna seemed to feel the same.

“Hunter…”

Her words came out as a moan and the way she spasmed around him, he knew her own release was approaching quickly. She continued grinding against him wildly, and he reached up to fondle and squeeze her breasts, tugging at the nipples. By now, all conscious thought had faded from him as well. He wanted to reach his limit and drag her right over the edge with him. 

The extra attention was all he needed. Suddenly, she wailed again and he felt her contract around him so hard it nearly hurt. It was all he needed to shoot right over the edge himself. His manhood shuddered and he filled her up with his seed, not even bothering to keep quiet. Pleasure engulfed him and he cried out her name as he embraced it with abandon. 

Arianna continued riding him, prolonging it for both of them, and he happily took it for as long as he could withstand. His hands then slid down to his hips, encouraging her to slow down. She did so slowly, perhaps not realizing how long or hard she had been riding him. It had been exhilarating, and both their breaths in long, slow spurts.

As she sat there panting, he reached back up to slowly massage her breasts. He watched how her head leaned forward and she let out a pleased sigh. The Hunter then reached up with his hands, caressing her face. He took her hands and kissed them, before pulling her against him until the wave had passed. When the worst of it wore off, he found the strength to speak again.

“So…did I please you?”

Despite her clear fatigue, Arianna found it in her to laugh. “I think that is usually my question to ask, Hunter.”

He let out a chuckle at that. “Well, I really enjoyed it, but making love _is_ a dance for two. You deserve your pleasure as well.”

His words made her smile. Again, she nuzzled against him and he welcomed the affection. She trailed a finger over his chest, her voice lazy and sated.

“Well, you have certainly succeeded at that. This is the first time I can say a Hunt has truly been enjoyable to me. It’s safe to say you’re talented at more than slaying beasts…”

He wasn’t sure whether to feel embarrassed or proud at that statement. For all this encounter was worth, he was glad to make it worth her while too. He respected her too much and the last thing he’d ever want was to disappoint a companion. Especially when she offered him comfort in such a harrowing situation.

That thought brought him back to the matter at hand. Out there was a city still overrun with beasts and he was needed to put an end of it as part of his covenant. He would have to face the danger and the unknown once more and that meant he had to part with Arianna again.

His body stung. He really didn’t want to. If he had a choice, he’d rather stay here, with Arianna. If only to just talk to her, laugh with her. She brightened his night every time he saw her and he hated the idea of leaving her in this dreary chapel again. Still, he knew he had no choice.

He let out a sigh. “Alas, the Hunt still awaits me…”

For a fraction of a second, he could see her face fall. His stomach turned a little at that, though he also felt some happiness at the fact she seemed to value his presence. Still, it was gone before he could comment on it and she switched back to her usual, irreverent tone.

“Indeed it does. So perhaps now is a good time to dress again and return to your duties. I will wait here for you and pray for your success, for whatever good murmuring to Gods does.”

She sat up, but before she got up from the bed, she kissed him on the cheek one last time and smiled warmly. “Come back victorious, Hunter.”

All he could was smile back at her encouraging words and just like that, she had gotten off the bed and picked her dress off the floor. She slipped into it with practiced ease and as he still struggled to get into his breeches and shirt, she had already left and gone back to the Chapel. It left him all alone in the hidden room and the atmosphere of cold and abandonment suddenly hit him hard. 

Even now, he wasn’t certain if he hadn’t bargained for too much by coming to Yharnam. The streets outside were unlike anything he’d ever faced and it left him frightened. He’d come here to live, but the way things were going, he worried if he was going to make it out. This was a dead place and all he wanted to focus on was to get out as soon as he got as it had nothing left of value to him.

No, not nothing. 

Instantly, his thoughts went back to Arianna. She was the only good thing about this damned town. Her beauty and smarts, her kindness and generosity… She was like a small flame in the dark, a pearl found among the swine. Someone who deserved better than staying in this wretched place…

Still, he suddenly thought, perhaps it didn’t have to be that way. After all, there _was_ a world beyond Yharnam. _His_ world. A place where he had connections and a home. A world he knew well and could navigate. Something he could offer to others, if only he extended his hand. 

He’d made up his mind. When this night was finally over and the hunt would be done, he’d ask Arianna if she would want to come with him. To leave her life as a prostitute and come back to his country. In her heart, she was still a noblewoman and he would feel no shame introducing her to his family. He wouldn’t even have to mention her history and seeing how his family would likely never go to Yharnam, they were never going to find out. 

Even if she didn’t want to be his lover, that was fine too. She was a smart woman with a good head on her shoulders, educated and eloquent. He could use her help in setting up his own business, her charm and intelligence, help her make a life of her own. She deserved a life away from this miserable town and if she so wanted, he’d offer it to her, even if that was all she’d ever want from him. 

If he survived this night, he decided, he would ask her. He would offer her the chance to leave with him. Not in anticipation of a reward, as other men might have done in the past. But from one person to another, based on genuine feelings of love and respect, of wanting nothing but the best. He’d ask and explain he only asked out of genuine care and whatever answer she gave him, he’d respect it.

He smiled. For once, he didn’t feel like he’d made a giant mistake coming here. Perhaps, besides a cure, his time in Yharnam would bring him something good after all…

Now more than ever, he felt determined to survive this night. Not just for himself but for her. For Arianna. For something better for the both of them.


End file.
